Now Does Not Mean Forever
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Aleu and Vamps have to face a heart-breaking truth. What will happen? Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them.
1. Chapter 1

**guestsurprise, who owns Aleu and Vamps, wrote this one. I only own Rachel and the Grant Mansion. Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action.**

 **Warning: This story may be a bit sad.**

* * *

 **Now Does Not Mean Forever**

Aleu was so happy to be engaged to Vamps. She was madly in love with this Vladat and she hoped that nothing would change their relationship. But one day…everything changed. Aleu was getting a check-up from Frankenstrike when he noticed something unusual; Aleu's tanned skin was a bit pale. He was a bit concerned so he ran some tests and saw the trouble: Aleu's body was becoming weaker and weaker. And it was not a common illness; it was because she spent too much time near Vamps. Because he was from another planet, he was giving off and strong alien energy; an energy that her body was not able to handle for long periods. Frankenstrike sadly explained the situation and Aleu stood there in tears.

"I-I don't understand!"

"Aleu…your body is not strong enough to handle his alien energy. His alien energy is flowing through you when you have contact with him; it's making you sick," Frankenstrike said sadly.

"I WILL NOT STOP BEING CLOSE TO HIM!" She pleaded. Frankenstrike said as he pulled her him in a strong hug.

"I'm sorry, Aleu, but if you stay near him now, you will become even worse!"

"B-But!" At that moment, she stopped and saw Vamps standing in the doorway and he was pale, even for a Vladat. He overheard everything. Aleu looked at him and he saw the pain and agony in her eyes. He then walked over to her and pulled her close to his chest. He felt her hot tears stream down his chest.

"I can't live without you, Vamps," she sobbed.

"My heart is aching too, my love, but I will do what I have to to make sure you stay healthy…" he said softly as he and Aleu hugged each other tightly. He then let her go and lifted her chin up gently. He gave her a small kiss and even then he could feel her weaken a bit. He sadly let her lips go and then released her from his hug.

"I can't make it without you," she whispered sadly, still trying to hold his hand.

"I can't let you become ill, Aleu; I am now forced to do something I hoped I would never have to do. I love you, but your health and life are more important than my wishes; I hereby say that our engagement is on….on hold." He said as small tears filled his eyes.

"WHAT?!" She screamed.

"Aleu, what other choice do we have!? It's either you marry me and become ill or we wait until we find a way to keep you healthy during our relationship," Vamps replied, his words filled with sorrow. Aleu knew he was right and all she ran into his arms and hugged him once more.

"I won't give up until we can be together again; remember, I am still in love with you," he whispered.

"But what if another woman tries to marry you; this means we are no longer engaged, Vamps," she said sadly.

"Don't worry about any of that! Aleu, you and I are made for each other," he whispered.

"Well, as long as I have a chance to be with you later, then we can call off our engagement for a bit," she said sadly.

"It's not calling it off, Aleu; we are just holding it off until we have a solution to this problem. I would much rather us be single for a little bit than for you to always be around me and become ill."

"I understand, Vamps. I promise we will get through this," she whispered as she kissed his cheek.

"Yes, my dear…we will make it through this," he whispered. They then hugged once more and he went and spread the news to the others. They all felt bad for the couple, but they knew that Vamps was doing it to protect Aleu.

"So, Vamps? You're single again?" Heatblast asked.

"Well, I prefer not to say single because I still love Aleu. But, I guess I am and so is she because we cannot be together until we find a solution to this."

"Don't get used to single life! You and I are still one!" Aleu called out as she was leaving for work.

"You better believe it! And just to prove it, keep my ring!" Vamps called back. Aleu winked at him and he gave her a wink in return as she left out the door.

"I love you. And remember my love, now does not mean forever." He whispered to himself.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Well for now Vamps and Aleu have decided to take a break until they find a solution to her health problem. And trust me, there are many ladies that are happy that the Vladat prince is now single once more, but that is a story for another time. :) Vamps is single, ladies! Uh oh…**

 **To guestsurprise: I hope things work out for those two soon. They were definitely made for each other. :)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	2. Chapter 2

**Now Does Not Mean Forever Chapter 2**

Vamps and Aleu could only stare at each other from a distance; they were so in love that it hurt them to be apart. Suddenly, Frankenstrike came in smiling a big smile!

"We've done it!"

"What do you mean?" Vamps asked.

"I understand why Aleu was having a reaction to you!"

"Why?" Aleu asked, eager to know.

"Aleu, it wasn't Vamps' DNA at all! You had a previous cold and because of that, those symptoms mixed with his alien DNA gave the false appearance that he was the cause of your illness!"

"So that means that it was my cold and not Vamps?!" Aleu smiled happily!

"Yes! You and Vamps do not have to worry about a thing now!"

"Are you sure?!" Vamps said, eager to hug his love once more.

"I am positive! It makes sense! I have continued to run test after test and everything points to the previous cold Aleu had!"

"YES! VAMPS! DID YOU HEAR AH!" Aleu laughed as she was literally tackled by Vamps and he ran a string of kisses from the top of her forehead to down her neck. Aleu smiled and let tears of joy as she hugged him around his neck and embraced his lips.

"I'm so happy to be able to hold you again," he said as he nuzzled her.

"There is no one in this Universe for me but you. I love you," Aleu said as she hugged him tightly.

"And I love you too!" Vamps responded as he picked her up and spun her around. Frankenstrike smiled and was about to leave when he suddenly was tackled by both Vamps and Aleu!

"We can't thank you enough! You did it!" Aleu said as she kissed him on his cheek.

"You didn't think we were going to let you leave without a thank you, did you?!" Vamps said as he embraced him in a brotherly hug.

"You both are very welcome; we are family and we want love to find a way no matter what!"

"We could not have not done this without you," Vamps said, now helping him up.

"It was my pleasure; we are here to help each other. Now, you know that when you two do marry and Aleu has your child, didn't I tell you that she will have a full-blooded Vladat?" Frankenstrike smiled. Both Aleu and Vamps stared wide eyed.

"I mean, it's because of Vamps' power and his ultimate form…he…," Frankenstrike stopped and noticed the shock on both of their faces and chuckled. "I will explain later; meanwhile, you two have some catching up to do!"

After Frankenstrike walked out, both of them looked at each other. Aleu looked at Vamps and he rubbed his hands through her hair.

"Aleu…one day, I do want to marry…but…,"

"I understand, Vamps. Right now is not the right time for us to get married; you are a Vladat Prince that is taking care of business and I still have so much to do now. _BUT_ we are _STILL_ engaged!" Aleu smiled as she kissed him.

"Of course we are…I hereby proclaim our engagement to continue!" Vamps cheered as he kissed her and told the others the good news! Everyone cheered and had a party; Aleu and Vamps were reunited!

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Hope you enjoyed it! Vamps is a complex guy; he loves Aleu very much, but he has responsibilities, so he is not ready for marriage just yet.**

 **To guestsurprise: I'm so glad it worked out for them both. Great job!**

 **To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
